Kinktober Day 1
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Charlie and Ian have a bit of fun after the McDowd hunt.


**I will try to keep up with the posting. I can't promise that they will be on time. Some stories will be short and other will be over a thousand words long.  
** **Sorry that the first day is late. Damn laptop chose to run slow on me tonight.  
** **Hope you enjoy these stories because some of the kinks will be new for me to write.**

 **Tags: Face sitting, Oral sex, Deep-throating**

* * *

Both were panting and breathless and right on the edge. They have been teasing each other for the last hour. Hands touched, mapping out the flesh of the other; tongues tasted; teeth made marks; and eyes conveyed the passion, desire, want and need for one another. Their bodies wanted that sweet release, yet didn't want to end what was burning between them.

It had all started after the McDowd case. Ian and Charlie were running on adrenaline. Charlie went straight to Ian's room after his brother went to sleep. There was something about the sniper that wanted him to get close and explore.

The minute the door was closed they had frantically removed each other's clothes. Ian had devoured Charlie's mouth in a bruising kiss. In the next moment they were on the bed teasing, touching, tasting. Neither one was ready for it to end.

"I want your ass, professor." Ian breathed hotly in Charlie's ear.

Charlie tilted his head back to look at Ian. He gave the man a cheeky grin. "And how do you want it, agent?"

"I want to taste it. Want to drive you over the edge with my tongue." Ian's husky reply sent shivers down Charlie's back.

Charlie moved to straddle Ian's head. He in turn was facing the agent's tempting mouthwatering thick ten inch cock. Charlie wanted nothing more than to suck on it, gag on it.

Ian palmed Charlie's pert ass cheeks and spread them apart to reveal the dusky pink hole. He felt his cock twitch as he stared at the furled skin, it was all his for the night. By the time he was done Charlie Eppes would have a difficult time finding another lover to satisfy him.

The sniper started out slow. Kissing the skin lovingly, giving it a small suck and a hint of tongue. Charlie pressed down, allowing him to actually sit on Ian's face. The pale cheeks were spread open a bit further, opening the sinful hole just a bit. Ian smirked then licked from perineum to tailbone. Charlie moaned, hips moving in a rocking motion. Ian went back to his prize, this time kissing, sucking, licking and nipping more forcefully. His thumbs slid into Charlie to slowly and carefully stretch him open for Ian's tongue. Ian began fucking his tongue into his lover while occasionally sucking and nipping the perineum.

"Ian, oh god, Ian." Charlie groaned, hips rocking against his lover's thick tongue. He has never had anyone do this before.

Ian stretched Charlie open further before sticking his tongue deep inside and sealing it with his lips. He used his hands to silently command Charlie to keep moving his hips. Once Charlie got the order Ian began wiggling his tongue. Using one hand to stroke Charlie's cock while the other rubbed the perineum and played with Charlie's balls.

Charlie's nails raked up Ian's body as the pleasure began to overwhelm his own body. Soon the combination of gun calloused fingers and a talented tongue tipped him over the edge. Charlie came with a cry of Ian's name. He worried for a moment that he had woke up Don. When no Don pounding on the door, Charlie relaxed and let the aftershocks course through his body.

When his breathing return to normal Charlie immediately engulfed Ian's cock. Swallowing it whole, his nose brushing the thick pubic hair.

"Oh shit!" Ian yelled out, grasping the back of Charlie's hair. No one has ever taken him all at once before. He just might have to keep Charlie.

Charlie smirked around his mouthful before bobbing his head. Each time he went down the thick shaft slid into his throat, he swallowed and received grunts and groans from Ian. He absolutely loved having Ian's cock in his mouth.

Charlie slowly released Ian's cock, turned around, and looked at the other man. "Fuck my mouth. Fuck it like it's my ass."

Ian growled and gripped Charlie's head with both hands. "With pleasure."

Charlie took the cock back into his mouth, relaxed his throat and braced himself for Ian's assault. The sniper didn't disappoint either. Ian's thrusts were fast, sharp, and deep, his balls bounced off Charlie's chin. Charlie moaned around the thick flesh, swallowed around the leaky head, and caressed Ian's strong, lean, hard body.

The coil in Ian's body snapped, he thrust into Charlie's hot mouth and held himself there as he shot his come into Charlie's throat. Charlie nursed him through the aftershocks and suckled the twitching cock until Ian became oversensitive.

They laid together, both content and sated.

"We are definitely doing this again." Ian muttered as he caressed Charlie's back.

Charlie looked at the older man. "Anytime you are in town. Though next time we need to make sure my brother isn't in the next room."

Ian smirked. "I agree, but we probably gave him one hell of a show if he's awake."

"Which I am." Don called out. "I'll kill you if hurt my brother, Edgerton. Now go to sleep."

Charlie stared at Ian with wide eyes. Ian just chuckled and kissed the younger man.

Yes, next time Don will not be in the next room.

~Fin~


End file.
